Veritas
by Callyn Daniels
Summary: The girls needed someone to hold them.  Superboy and KF needed someone to hold.  Robin?  He needed to breathe.  Failsafe. Oneshot.


Veritas

By Callyn Daniels

Disclaimer: I don't own this show. Duh...

()0o0()0o0()

M'gann sobbed while Captain Marvel held her. Superboy hung off to the side, not sure how to help but not willing to leave. Truth was, he needed to hold her just as much as she needed to be held.

_This is all my fault,_ Artemis slowly backed out of the area. She couldn't imagine what they'd all been through. Beyond that moment…that horrible moment. Pain. That was all she remembered. Pain and those looks. She'd never seen such a horrible look on Wally's…on any of their faces. The truth was, it was her fault.

"Artemis," he heard someone say. She shot around, her hands already prepared to strike her assailant. With lightning fast reflexes, her hand was caught. He slowly brought her hands down, cupping them with both of his.

"W-W-What do you want Baywatch?" she asked, trying to regain some sense of normalcy. It didn't work. He gazed at her with a look she'd only glimpsed before.

"Artemis," he said again in understanding. She looked at him for a moment before she felt a tear start to run down her face. He pulled her in slowly, especially by a speedster standard, and slowly brought his arms around her lithe frame.

"It's all my fault," she whispered. He hugged her tighter as she buried her face in his shoulder and tried not to cry.

"It's not your fault," he assured. She had the feeling he wouldn't be letting go for a while. The truth was, he hadn't planned on it. Somehow, she didn't care either.

'_I'm so sorry Megan,'_ she thought through the mental link that almost always seemed to be present. She got no response, but knew that the red-headed Martian didn't blame her. Then, she cried.

Meanwhile, Kaldr put a hand on Robin's back. The truth was, he wasn't sure what to do with the boy wonder.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Robin put on a smirk, shaky at best.

"Yeah, totally cool," he said, though he was truly convincing no one but himself. The Atlantean viewed him critically before offering him a smile.

"I must check on Miss Martian," he said before he walked off. Robin watched him as he moved to the two embracing couples. Captain Marvel had stepped back from M'gann and she was clutching Conner like a lifeline.

Robin strode out of the room, unable to hold up any longer. The truth was, he couldn't handle this. The door clicked behind him with a metal twang. Images flashed before his eyes before he could stop them. With a cry he smashed his fist into the closest wall. Fire flared as he caught Wally's eye for the last time. No, not the last time. His best friend, he reminded himself, was trying not to breakdown in front of the girl he had thought he'd lost.

"Robin," he vaguely heard a voice call out to him, but he couldn't answer. Artemis disintegrating. Kaldr sacrificing himself. Superboy sent out to die. Batman…why hadn't he realized before? He could still feel the flames licking his body, enveloping him in their coffin.

"Dick!" a loud voice shocked him back to the present. He was still against the wall, his fist radiating a dull ache up his arm that pulsed in tune with his racing heart.

"Bruce?" he whispered, knowing that he was there but not really believing it.

"Dick," Batman repeated softly. With a slow movement, he pulled down the dark cowl.

_What's Bruce….?_ Robin couldn't stop seeing the ship just before it was disintegrated.

"It's going to be ok, Dick," Bruce said, as he brought up a gloved finger to Robin's cheek. Water?

_No_, thought Robin as he looked at his hand. Tears. Bruce's hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Dick," Bruce's voice broke through again, grounding him and bringing him back to the present. He wasn't sure how he ended up there, but suddenly large arms were encircling him while small sobs wracked his body. He clenched his fists against his mentor's chest. All the emotions, all of the tears and cries he'd bottled up came bubbling out. Bruce was patient, holding him, rubbing small circles in his back.

"Dad," he whispered when he was able to speak again, "I love you." Bruce smiled gently and hugged the boy wonder a little tighter.

"I love you too, Dick. I love you too."

()0o0()0o0()

Hey guys. I know there's a flood of these fics out there. This was just too much to resist. That last episode was EPIC. Not only that, but it was an epic win. Anyway, I loved Wally's reaction. It was so heartbreaking and I'd imagine that he'd need to hold Artemis for a while. Robin...my favorite little acrobat. I'd don't think he'd be much for advertising his emotions in a group of people who seem to have enough problems themselves. Plus, I wanted a little Batman interaction. Anyway, let me know what you think. Catch ya.


End file.
